C-evo test Book 31/4th 100 turns
See C-evo_test_Book_31/3rd_100_turns See C-evo_test_Book_31/5th_100_turns 302. 1902 Spanish gone: been declining since 1780; territory exceeded Egyptians' just before that; military power was too low for centuries before; their tech was similar to Americans'. Paestum bank, start factory: 4+8+(20-3:22+7). Edo 7 with morale for 6. 303. 1903 Neapolis granary, start cathedral. 304. 1904 Paestum 12: 0+14+(19-3:22+6) Tax down to 50%: cash 378-4, research 33. 306. 1906 Environmentalism > Sanitation Capua 12: 0+11+(19-9=5+5). Edo Town Hall, start settlers: 1+7+(8-6=1+1) 310. 1910 Galleon (64/32/3.5Arty?) sinks our ship and rifleman out east. Elite principes (remember him?) finds Izumo 3 with green 6/6 defending. 311. 1911 Disarm Izumo. 312. 1912 Edo 5 plus settlers, start courthouse: 4+4+(8-6=1+1). 313. 1913 French gone: trouble from 1860; military power was impressive around 700 AD but then levelled off; tech was above Americans'. Neapolis 4: 1+5+6-2=2+2) 315. 1915 Sanitation > Trade. Americans and Egyptians not interested in Sanitation. Pompeii granary, start cathedral. 316. 1916 Tarquinia factory, start settlers: 2+15+(16-6:7+5) Ostia factory, start courthouse: 1+18+(15-5=5+5) 318. 1918 Paestum factory, start sewer system: 3+15+(21-4:20+8) 319. 1919 Trade > (focus Mobile Warfare) Chemistry Tarquinia 8 plus settlers, start courthouse: 3+9+(14-6:6+4). 320. 1920 Roma factory, start sewer system: 1 profit, 13 prodn, (13+9) Edo 6: 2+7+(8-6=1+1). 321. 1921 Tarquinia 9: 2+12+(16-6:7+5) 322. 1922 Ostia courthouse, start marketplace: 3+15+(16-2=7+7) Capua factory, start courthouse: 0+16+(19-9=5+5) Cash 348-16, research 38. 323. 1923 Pompeii 4: 1+5+(5-1=2+2) 324. 1924 Nasty galleon near Pompeii: Phoenician. 326. 1926 Ostia marketplace, start bank: 0+19+(14-2:9+6) Paestum sewer system, start coastal fortress: 4+12+(22-4:20+9) Tarquinia courthouse, start granary: 2+12+(16-3:10+6) Cash 408-15, research 40 327. 1927 Paestum 13: 4+12+(24-4:22+10) Capua courthouse, start marketplace: 0+16+(19-4=8+7) Edo courthouse, start old riflemen: 2+7+(8-3=3+2) Neapolis cathedral, start coastal fortress Cash 479 (extra from automatic sale of two town halls)-11, research 44. 328. 1928 Chemistry > Explosives Izumo 3 with no defense so we capture it. 329. 1929 Neapolis 5: 4+3+(7-3=2+2) 330. 1930 Roma sewer system, start bank: 5+4+(22-0:16+11) Cash 541-9 (yes, aqueducts get sold too), research 46. 331. 1931 Roma 13: 5+4+(24-0:18+12) Capua marketplace > Sewer system: 2+10+(21-5:12+8) Tarquinia granary, start bank: 4+9+(16-3:10+6) Izumo takeover complete, max production: 3 profit. Cash 538-1, research 49 333. 1933 Ostia 11 and bank: start theater:1(profit)+15+(16-2:15+7) Paestum coastal fortress, start our first library 334. 1934 Neapolis 6: 3+5+(9-4=3+2) Tax 30% to get Explosives next turn: cash 547-32, research 69 335. 1935 Explosives > Refining Edo musketeer, start Engineers. 337. 1937 Roma 14: 2+13+(22-0:10+15) Ostia Theatre, start engineers: 0+21+(16-2:9+10) Paestum 14: 2+18+(24-4:13+14) 338. 1938 Edo 7 briefly: 0+7+(9-3=2+4) Phoenicians are scampering for safety in Sparta in the face of our three good units and two recovering units. Egyptians have been in population or territory trouble since 1890: British influence suspected. 339. 1939 Ostia 9 plus engineers, start old riflemen: 3+11+(15-2:9+9) Paestum Library: start Colossus: Tarquinia 10: 1 profit +15+(16-3:6+9) Pompeii cathedral, start coastal fortress: 2+3+(6-2=1+3) Phoenic have a 50/50 with Arty; he's a bit hurt; and he's left Sparta empty!! 650px|thumb 340. 1940 Babylonians gone: in 1915 their population was just above ours; 1880 they started a big military build-up but it was too late or too little; their tech had surpassed Egypt's. Edo 5 plus engineers, start new rifleman: 3+4+(8-3=2+3) Pompeii 5: 1+5+(7-2=2+3) but wait for moves on Sparta! Capture Sparta 11 !! with barracks and aqueduct - would have been 10 if the guy had gone home, but he just sat. Pompeii hasn't lost any besiegers, so they must be from elsewhere. Japanese talk and we become friends; we get Democracy for Environmentalism, Automobile for Sanitation, Magnetism for Metallurgy. 341. 1941 Refining > Automobile Capua Sewer system, start freight: 3+7+(21-5:7+11) Tarquinia bank, start freight: 1 profit +15+(16-3:9+9) Neapolis 7: 2+6+(11-5=2+4) 342. 1942 Capua 13 and sees that its freight would be too late: change to offshore platform. 343. 1943 Automobile > Democracy Roma Bank, start engineers: 2+13+(22-0:15+15) Sparta takeover complete, sell aqueduct, start engineers: -1+5+0 (it will drop once) Find Athens 8 with 48/32: tempting. 344. 1944 Ostia rifleman, start library. Sparta 10: 0+6+0 Capture Athens 7 with barracks and aqueduct. 345. 1945 Ostia 10: 1 profit +16+(15-2:9+9) Tarquinia freight, start library. Neapolis coastal fortress, start courthouse: 0+7+(12-5=2+5) British nasty galleon sniffs at Izumo. 346. 1946 Democracy > ground unit design Roma 13 plus engineers, start library: 1 profit +13+(20-0:13+14) World's second Wonder - ours 347. 1947 Paestum builds Colossus and starts granary. Athens takeover complete. sell aqueduct: -2+2+0 Tax to 10% to finish military this turn: cash 336-77, research 99. 348. 1948 Blue-suited infantry: 124/93/1.5, cost 70. Research Magnetism. Capua 14: 0+16+(23-5:3+16) - but ":139+9)" after tax back to stable level Athens 6, continuing engineers, but 0+2+0. (lots of sea; but that start position was almost a winner in another game on this map) Tax up to 50%: cash 259+2, research 53. Ostia and Tarquinia sell uncompleted libraries (poor value now) and switch to Infantry; Edo also switches witjout losing any value. 349. 1949 Pompeii 6: 2+6+(9-3=3+3) but enemy has found the inlet. Settler resumes mining at Edo where he left off a long time ago: 10.5/12. 351. 1951 Paestum granary, start offshore platform: Sparta 8 plus engineers (who may build a long road north-west and/or an inland city), start second engineers: 0+4+0 352. 1952 Magnetism > Mobile Warfare Roma Library, start offshore platform: 4+4+(24-0:27+18) Sparta switches to infantry because enemies have a new fast piece. 354. 1954 Spend 228 to complete Sparta Infantry! 355. 1955 Capua offshore platform, start bank. Pompeii coastal fortress, start harbor: 2+6+(9-3=3+3) 356. 1956 Paestum 15: 4+12+(28-5:27+16) Neapolis courthouse, start marketplace: 3+6+(12-2=5+5) 357. 1957 Roma14: 1 profit +13+(22-0:24+16) Neapolis 8 and switches to factory: 0+9+(14-3=6+5) Reports from Sparta suggest that the money was well spent. 358. 1958 Ostia 11 and 2nd elite infantry (starting third): 2+16+(18-3:18+7). 359. 1959 Mobile Warfare > Electricity Edo Infantry, start second. Sparta's infantry has a third stripe. Egy talk: we get The Corporation for Mobile Warfare. 360. 1960 Capua Bank, start The Oracle: 2+24+(25-6:22+9) Pompeii 7: 1+8+(10-3=4+3) 361. 1961 Paestum 16: 1 profit +21+(27-5:24+16) Start new city on hill north of Edo. 362. 1962 Tarquinia builds another hardened infantry, starts Michelangelo's Chapel. 363. 1963 Paestum Offshore Platform, starts Eiffel Tower: 0+27+(27-5:24+16). 364. 1964 Pompeii harbor, starts courthouse: 3+4+(12-4=4+4). 365. 1965 Capua 15 and spends 12 to get Wonder next turn: -2+27+(23-5:20+9). 366. 1966 Electricity > Capua Oracle, start Library. Sparta second infantry, start coastal fortress. 367. 1967 Chinese gone: peak population and territory a little higher than ours about 1910 then steep plunge; military power had been above ours but from about 1840 it wasn't growing as fast; tech was above Americans' over last 100 yr. Ostia 12: 0+21+(18-3:18+7). Athens 4 plus engineers (who will head inland), start more engineers: 2+2+0. Ercolanum new city near Edo, start Town Hall: 1+2+0. 368. 1968 Roma offshore platform, start Sun Tzu: 1 profit +21+(25-0:29+18). But Oracle seems to be working: cash 323+53, research 68. So - tax down to 40%, cash 323+1, research 86. 369. 1969 Capua Library, start engineers: 1 profit +27+(26-6:18+18). Pompeii 8: 0+10+(11-4=3+4). 370. 1970 Athens engineer starts city NNW of Sparta. 371. 1971 Capua 13 plus engineers, start Power Station: 0+21+(24-5:18+16) ' British have a transport: 0/276/4.5', carry 8, cost 140 (but this one is empty; more significant, it is green, which means they didn't have a Dockyard where it was built). 372. 1972 Radio > Ground unit research Edo has two infantry and starts factory: 1+8+(7-2=2+3) Americans talk: we get University for Radio. Egyp talk: we get Amphibious Warfare for Radio. Japanese talk: we get Physics for Radio and Navigation for Electricity and Combustion Engine for Mobile Warfare. 374. 1974 Alba Longa new city on portage north of Sparta (using its wheat): 1+2+0. British have an Ironclad: 368/184/4.5, artillery, cost 196. Ouch! Evacuate Athens and sell its barracks. Pay 76 to finish Sparta's fortress, which will give our elite infantry defensive strength of at least 196+93=289 if they've been unmoved for a turn; that will make Brit Ironclad a bit unhealthy for a while (and they don't heal at sea). If we built one of our Cruisers now, its attack strength would be 180; wait to build a dockyard and it could deal with Ironclad. But we can now design better ships. Give us time! Our ship-sinking ground units are nearly available. 375. 1975 British reduce Athens to 2 as expected; switch to Trade Goods: New Howitzer: 220/44/2/5, Arty, cost 108. Research Amphibious Warfare. Ostia finishes another infantry and starts a run of howitzers. Pompeii courthouse, start factory: 0+10 (11-2=4+5). Sparta coastal fortress, start engineers. 376. 1976 Capua Power Station, start tade goods: 2+28+(23-5:15+16) Find Corinth 9 defended by Engineer. 377. 1977 Start new inland cities south of Ostia and south-west of Neapolis. 378. 1978 Amphibious Warfare > Navigation Roma builds Sun Tzu's War Academy'', starts Power Station: -1+24+(22-0:20+19) First elite howitzer rolls southward. 379. 1979 Neapolis factory, starts Power Station: 1 profit +13+(14-3=4+7) Capua starts Dockyard. 380. 1980 '''Tarquinia builds Michelangelo's Chapel, starts Hydroelectric Dam: 4+10+(18-3:13+9) Second howitzer sets up inland west of Paestum. 381. 1981 Navigation > ship design (for troop transport with maximum armor and artillery) Disarm Corinth 5. 382. 1982 Capua Dockyard, starts Cruiser despite cost. Sparta 6 plus engineers (who will go inland, possibly for a link to Corinth then a new city); do more of them: 0+6+0. Capture Corinth 4; and it's not coastal. 383. 1983 Roma Power Station, start Dockyard: 0+32+(22-0:20+19) (and will then have two turns of 24 with more trade). Aquileia new city south of Ostia: 1+1+0. Tarracina new city near Neapolis: 2+1+0 but should soon add a resource. 384. 1984 New Destroyer 184/368/4.5, Arty, carry 4, cost 224. Research Astronomy. Ostia builds 3rd howitzer, starts Power Station. Tarquinia 11: 4+13+(18-3:13+9) 385. 1985 Paestum builds Eiffel Tower, starts Power Station: 3+22+(29-5:22+21) Corinth takeover complete, sell aqueduct, start Town Hall: 0+6+0. Rifleman finds British Ironclad north-east of Corinth. Curtains, probably, but very valuable info and may save a city by damaging ship. 386. 1986 Roma Dockyard, start Cruiser: 4+24+(26-0:22+24) Casinum new city on river in middle of main drag: 1+1+0 387. 1987 Astronomy > (focus Electronics) Physics Capua 14: 2+32+(25-6:18+16) Athen 3: 2+2+0 Ercolanum Town Hall, start barracks: 1+2+(1-0=0+1) 389. 1989 Temple of Zeus has been destroyed. What a pity; could have been useful. Ostia Power Station, start Library: 0+28+(18-3:13+9) Tarquinia 12: 3+16+(18-3:13+9) Neapolis Hydroelectric Dam, start aqueduct: 1 profit +18+(14-3=4+7) Sparta 4 plus engineers, start Town Hall: 0+4+0 390. 1990 British Ironclad further damaged by infantry north of Alba Longa: 72%. It dies before reaching Alba, and howitzer gains 30% experience (useless for an elite unit). Now - do they have more? Physics > Theory of Gravity Paestum Power Station, start Observatory: 3+30+(29-5:22+21) Capua Cruiser, starts another. Tarquinia Hydro, starts sewer system; 1 profit +26+(16-3:11+8) Cruiser finds a bit more land and hopes there's no ironclad near. Empty British galleon possibly looking to be killed: we could, with downside and no upside. 391. 1991 Second ironclad gets howitzer and has one stripe but is down to 24%, just a fraction over what it needs to kill another howitzer on open ground. Roma 15: 4+26+(28-0:24+25) Find Byblus 12 with ordinary defense. 392. 1992 Ostia Libray, start howitzer (and send the northern one south-east): 0+28+(18-3:13+13) Corinth Town Hall, start temple: 3+3+(6-4=1+1) Capture Byblus 11. Third ironclad near Alba Longa 2. Phoenicians gone: from 1800-1870 they were top known nation in population; about 100 AD their territory was top; military power was above ours from 1760 till they lost Athens (except when we briefly spiked about 1890); tech was not competitive: Tactics, Explosives, Ballistics, Amphibious Warfare, but no Code of Laws, Bridge Building, Railroad, or Steel. 394. 1994 Paestum 17: 2+34+(30-5:22+22) Neapolis aqueduct, start temple: 3+14+(14-3=4+7) Alba Longa Town Hall, start barracks: 0+2+(2-1=0+1) Howitzer finds two nasty Brit galleons east of Byblus, sinks the one-striper. 395. 1995 East howitzer dies - they had another nasty one. Theory of Gravity > Atomic Theory Roma Cruiser, starts another Tarquinia sewer system, starts Hanging Gardens. Pompeii factory, starts engineers Byblus takeover complete: start engineers: -2+4+0 396. 1996 British cut Alba down to 2. Roma 16: 0+36+(26-0:22+24) Capua 15: 0+38+(25-6:18+16) Edo factory, start hydro: 1+12+(7-2=2+3) Byblus 10: 0+4+0 Sink one-stripe ironclad at Alba. Tax up to 50%: cash 369+1, research 78. 397. 1997 British warships in Pompeii Inlet. Capua Cruiser; start Destroyer. Neapolis temple, start harbor. Howitzer at Pompeii sinks healthy ironclad. 398.1998 British produce several more ironclads at Pompeii and destroy all defenders but don't bombard. Neapolis 9: 3+16+(15-3=6+6) Pompeii 6 plus settlers: 0+10+(8-1=4+3) Sparta Town Hall, start howitzer: 0+5+(5-3=1+1) Cruiser sinks ironclad and 64/32 near Pompeii 399. 1999 Brits land five or more horses (50/25/2.5Arty) at Byblus; one disarms it. Sell aqueduct and cash up production. Paestum Observatory, start infantry: 2+17+(30-5:29+36) "We have contact to the British now". British capture Byblus 8. 400. 2000 Kill two British horsemen. See C-evo_test_Book_31/3rd_100_turns See C-evo_test_Book_31/5th_100_turns Category:C-evo test Book 31